1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing systems in general and in particular to sub-assemblies for use in said computing systems.
2. Prior Art
Display sub-assemblies for use as computer I/O devices are well-known in the prior art. The prior art display sub-assemblies usually include a support stand on which the display is mounted. The display could be a cathode ray tube (CRT) or other types of displays. Cables for transmitting power signals and/or data signals interconnect the display to the control unit of the computing assembly. Examples of prior art sub-assemblies are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,385, 4,738,422, 4,880,191 and 5,024,415. The patents provide tilt, swivel and vertical motion to the displays which they support. The respective motions are necessary so that viewers can adjust the monitor to a position with which they are comfortable.
Even though the prior art devices work well for the intended purpose, they do not provide rotational motion. The need for rotational motion is particularly needed in certain environments, such as point of sale, where it is often required for the display subsystem to be mounted on different sides of the point of sale terminal or be rotated for the customer to view the screen. Even in a regular workstation or other computing environment, the rotational feature gives a user more option to adjust the monitor. The rotational feature tends to improve productivity in that the monitor has a wide range of adjustment and the user can find a position most comfortable. In addition, it may be possible to have more than one user using a single monitor.